Some Things Never Change
by princessbisket
Summary: Raven always tried to keep Beast Boy as happy and safe as possible while keeping her distance. But things have gone horribly wrong. Beast Boy is now left heartbroken and confused with Terra, and Terra will soon see not even a normal social life is easy. BBrae with Raeterra(friendship), Robstar, mentions of Flinx, and a little Cybee.
1. Confusion

A/N: So this takes place after "Things Change" in the original Teen Titans cartoon. As such, the creature that was undefeated in the episode needed to be mentioned (or at least, that's how I felt). However, this is the only time he'll be mentioned... Yeah, I had no idea what to do with it. So this is the only time it'll be brought up, besides referencing it in "Things change." Anyways, I still hope you enjoy the story regardless.

* * *

They finally stopped the creature attacking the city. The titans contained the creature up and made sure it couldn't go anywhere. However, they are unsure why the creature came here in the first place. Robin held the creature in confinement somewhere to see if he could figure out the answers with Cyborg trying to figure out what it exactly it is, but with no answers.

It's been months, and Beast Boy has been doing nothing but staying in his room. Cyborg has been coming by asking him to play some video games when he has the chance, yet every time he says not up to it. Beast Boy has been questioning his whole relationship with Terra. He recalled when he last saw her.  
 _"Why can't things go back to the way they were? You were so happy then…" Beast Boy asked._

 _"Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave me alone!" Terra shouted._

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy wondered.

 _"You're a bundle of fun, Beast Boy!" Terra shouted._

"All those things she told me… But then why? Why would she even go out with me?"

 _"…Things change Beast boy." Terra turned around with a frown._

"Where they ever were?" Beast Boy wondered.  
 _  
"The girl you want me to be is just a memory..."_

Beast Boy sighed.

Then a small knock on his door brought him back to reality. "… Cyborg, I already told you today, I don't want to play video games!"

"That's not who I am, nor what I'm here for…" a dull voice belonging to a female ally of his said.

Beast boy recognized the voice. "R-Raven? I…" He defiantly wasn't expecting her. He knows she usually likes to keep to herself to read or meditate.

"Are you okay?"

Beast boy looked down a bit. It was a bit surprising that Raven was showing some concern. Everyone else has already tried talking to him, yet he isn't sure what to tell them and has just told them he's just trying to stay out the way and that he doesn't want to hinder the team like when he ran off to find Terra and let them deal with the creature. But Raven hasn't until now. She usually pushes him away or insults him. So this was pretty different than what he's used to. But he got up and opened the door. While she can be pretty harsh, she usually is very honest, and is able to focus on what's important. Maybe she has insight here.

Raven kept an unemotional look as he came out. "…I'm guessing you never found her?"

"Actually… I did. Um, is it alright if I talk to you in here?"

Raven stood silent for a bit before answering, "fine." Raven walked in his room after moving a pile of dirty clothes out of her way, then Beast boy closed the door.

"You can sit down if you want…"

"I'm fine."

"Okay…" Beast boy went to sit on his bed and took a deep breath. "So I did find Terra…"

"Yeah I got that."

"Right…"

"I rather not be in here all day so if you could, get on with it."

Beast boy glared at her. She's still as considerate as ever. "Well, I met up and talked with her. Yet…" Beast boy looked down at the floor with a sad look. "Let's say if Terra didn't love me… Why did she agree to go on a date? To almost kiss me?"

"She played us all Beast boy. She was just tricking you like Slade wanted."

"And yet she could've easily just left me at the tower and never went on the date like Slade wanted…"

Raven looked at her side. "Just what makes you think she might of not love you then?"

"I saw her at school. She had friends and all. Terra let me hang with her for a bit, but then pushed me away after some time and told me to leave her alone…"

"…I guess it was all out of pity."

Beast boy looked at Raven with a defeated look remembering what Slade told him when ruining his and Terra's date.

 _"Maybe it was a feeling of pity."_

Beast boy put his head down, slammed his eyes shut, and grabbed a fist full of his hair. "Of course…" He quietly said. "How could I be so pathetic?" He screamed.

Raven's face fallen a bit. She put a hand up thinking of putting it on his shoulder. "You're… I didn't say… It's only her that would think that!"

"Everyone would! She saw me crying and pleading to a mirror!"

Raven's eyes narrowed and an annoyed frown was place back on her face. But then she looked away. "…Then she obviously never knew the real you."

Beast boy opened his eyes and slowly looked at her. "W-What…?"

Raven looked away. "It'd obviously be best if you forget about her. She wants you to leave her alone, so just forget it!" Raven then went to the door and left.

Raven went in her mirror world, needing to deeply meditate. Her emotions almost went haywire and needed to get away from the real world.

Happiness Raven popped up. "I don't understand! Why didn't I come out and just tell him he's amazing!"

Courage Raven walked up with an unamused look on her face. "Yeah, chicken!"

Timid Raven slowly walked over to them. "…you know why. I can't."

Knowledge pushed her glasses up. "Correct. If I were to tell him my true feelings, something more could happen in which Beast boy could find out my feelings-"

"I don't see the problem," Happiness shouted.

"Maybe if you let her finish, you'd get it. Maybe…" Rudeness Raven retorted.

Happiness just laughed. "I think you two are just too smart!"

Rudeness just rolled her eyes.

"I think orange and yellow here are saying I'm just too scared to, pink!" Courage said.

"ooohhhh!" Happiness said.

Rudeness face palmed.

Knowledge sighed, giving up completely on trying to explain.

Timid looked down with a sad look. "Ether way… I've got to do something to make him feel better. After all, it's my fault he's so sad… Like always, though."

Happiness chuckled. "No way! It's obviously all Terra's fault!"

"Well at least you were able to figure that out," Rudeness commented.

Timid put her arms on her shoulder. "But… Did I need to tell him that he's pitiful? I mean… I could've been like, sorry I don't know what's up with Terra Beast Boy."

"Again! It's the stupid, ugly, Terra that thinks that!"

"Well, we didn't know if she felt that way… I mean, she could just have told Beast Boy to leave her alone as she didn't want to go back to the titans and her old life, as she felt regret for what she all did and didn't want that to happen again," Knowledge said.

"Maybe I should ask her!" Courage suggested.

They all agreed, as Raven opened her eyes. She then went to the portal to go back out of her mind and got ready to go find Terra. Raven wasn't really sure how to approach her, or how to ask her what's up. "Would she even talk to me?" She wondered. The last they talked was far from the friendliest. Raven sighed as she put up her hood. Might as well just wing it, she figured. Raven never wanted Terra's and Beast Boy's relationship to fail. In fact, she was happy to see Beast Boy so happy. Something Raven was never able to do. That's why he never said anything about her vision to Beast Boy about Terra. Raven was hoping that Terra would be able to always make him happy. After all, he deserves a beautiful girl to make him happy, which was not herself. That's why she mostly pushes him away. While she has deep feelings for him, she can't make him happy. Of course Beast Boy annoys her a lot, but Raven herself is far from perfect herself. Raven is not allowed to feel love, so no one deserves her as she could hurt or even kill them. Might sound miserable and depressing, but Raven has accepted this. This doesn't bother her. She only cares and watches over Beast Boy, as well as wish for an amazing woman to come into Beast Boy's life. Robin and Starfire have each other now, and Cyborg is now dating Bumblebee. Beast Boy is still young, and there's plenty of time for him. But Beast Boy needed better than what Terra gave him. Raven really hoped for Beast Boy that Terra truly loved him. But it always seemed like what Raven really wanted, Raven never got.

Raven then bumped into Beast Boy on her way out.

"Raven?" he questioned with a confused look.

"Is it that surprising to see me? I do live here."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I mean, you usually in your room all the time… not that it's a bad thing."

She just stared at him.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah! For listening to me and all…"

"… Don't mention it."

"No! I mean, you really didn't have to… or want to! I mean, the others probably forced you, huh?"

"What?"

"It's okay. I probably should have talked to the others about it, so they wouldn't have tried to push you… Sorry for making you uncomfortable and all."

"Beast Boy…"

"But… Your right! I should just forget about her. She just sees me as someone pathetic and now wants nothing to do with me! So, I'm done feeling mopey about it!"

Raven frowned.

"And it's okay! Don't let the others force you to talk to me!" He put an arm on her shoulder as she just looked at the ground. "It's fine!" He smiled. "I'll go and tell everyone I'm fine! So don't worry!" He then waved and ran off.

Raven held out a hand to him to attempt to stop him, but lowered it as he went out of her sight and sighed. They never forced her to talk to Beast Boy.


	2. Confrontation

Raven looked at local high schools to see if she could she Terra and was about to give up, when she spotted her when school got out with a couple of friends. So not to deal with all of them at once, she followed them until her friends left.

Terra got on the bus with her friends as they chatted about cute boys they liked. It was pretty stressful for being a normal girl. She had homework in all six classes, as well as having to prepare for three tests in less than a week. However, she was happy. Here she had friends she can rely on, and found a nice boyfriend that she was about to see for some study time. Terra got off the bus with her friends as they walked her to the café where her boyfriend said to meet her. When her boyfriend came, her friends left and they went to his house.

Paul smirked at her. "My parents are gone, so we can do what we want without them cramping our style!"

Terra smiled at him. "Awesome!" She and Paul have been dating for less than a week, but he's so sweet and attractive to her. Her trust is completely in him, like a certain guy in a life she gave up.

Paul came up and kissed Terra.

Terra pushed away. "Come on, Paul! Aren't we moving a bit fast? Besides… We need to do homework and study."

Paul caressed her cheek. "Come on babe. I'm just showing my love to you. You trust me, right?" He pushed her on the couch. "Besides, we got all night. What's the harm in a little fun?" He went in to kiss her.

Terra shoved her hand in his face. "Because I say no!"

He glared at her as he yanked her hand away. "No? As in you don't trust me?"

"I-I never…"

"As in you don't love me?"

"I do! I…"

"Then why not kiss me?"

"Because I don't feel ready!"

"Because you don't trust me?"

"No!"

"Then what's the deal?"

"I just… think we are moving too fast."

"Because your friends say so?"

"What? No!"

Raven sighed as she waited for her to leave the house hiding in some bushes from far away. She bet that Terra was there getting it on with her boyfriend. She wondered if she's going to break his heart like he did Beast Boy. Then she shook her head. "That might have not been her intention," she thought to herself. Suddenly, she could hear screaming coming from the house that was a couple houses away from her. She couldn't make out what was being said, so she slowly went over to the house Terra was in and hid below the window. There, she could here all too clearly.

"What are you doing?" Terra screamed.

"That's what I want to know! I thought you loved me! You said you did!" Paul shouted.

"I do! Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why are you doing this?"

There were some sounds of struggling going on.

"That's what I want to know! I'd do anything for you babe! Why won't you do the same for me?" Paul shouted.

"If you'd do anything for me, than… than stop! Stop this!"

"Stop this relationship? Because you can't trust me?"

"Paul…"

Raven looked in the window, to see Paul pinned Terra pin the couch having one hand up Terra's skirt and the other groping her chest.  
Paul whispered in her ear, and Terra moaned.

Terra's eyes where filled with tears and her face heated up.

"See, what's wrong with this? Nothing," Paul said as he started to slid off her skirt.

Seeing enough, Raven slid below the windows again, but continued to hear.

"I love you, babe. Let me show you just how much..." Paul said softly.

Not too long after, Raven heard moaning. Raven tried to remain calm and control her emotions so she wouldn't explode Paul's head off, literally. She meditated quietly. It was somewhat difficult with the panting and moaning. Raven was trying to figure out what to do. That creep Paul just manipulated Terra into making out with her. "Why can't she figure this out herself? And who cares? "She hurt Beast Boy…" Raven thought. Raven then quietly left back to her previous spot to wait for Terra. It just might be best if she never heard or saw anything. Besides she and Terra are far from friends, and intervening would just make things worse.

It was 4:49 AM, and Terra finally left. Raven waited until she was a couple blocks away before confronting her.

"W-what do you want?" Terra asked, her voice shoken. Her hair was messed up and her body filled with cuts and bruises from the struggle. "Did Beast Boy send you? I want nothing to do with him!"

"No. I came on my own accord, for my own purposes."

"W-well I don't care what you want! Go away!" Terra started to walk off.

"…You okay?"

She stopped and jumped. "I-I feel in a thorny bush in a rock bed!"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Those don't look like-"

"How can you tell what they look like! It's dark!"

"… I heard yelling as I was walking by, and saw what happened."

"Ewww! What are you? A perv?"

Raven crossed her arms. "I only saw a little. I mostly heard the arguing..."

She rolled her eyes. "And you only came because you were so worried?"

"I stayed here because I was worried!" It was mostly the truth. If it wasn't the truth, she would of went home a long time ago.

"Oh right! You were so worried that you left and waited for me to get a couple blocks away!"

"Well…"

"Why didn't you bust in if you were so worried? Where are the police?"

"I thought…"

"Yeah! You were so worried!" Terra did a fake laugh. "There wasn't even anything wrong going on!"

Raven narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Really? Is that why you were crying?"

She let out an irritated sigh. "W-when did you see that?"

"After he had you gripped in his hands and legs."

Tears fell down her face and she started shaking.

"Terra, I'm sorry. You're right. I…"

"There was nothing wrong! We had a little fight! It happens in relationships in case you didn't know!"

Raven glared at her. "Did you even love Beast boy?"

"I knew you lied! You did come for Beast boy!"

"Believe what you want! Just answer the question!"

"I can't! Didn't Beast boy tell you I'm not Terra?"

She stomped up to her and grabbed Terra by her collar. "I'm done with these childish games! Just answer the question!"

"No!"

Not being able to control her rage any longer, Raven exploded Terra's bag and all her stuff in her bag went all over the place.

The sudden loud noise made her scream and she pushed Raven down on the ground and ran in fear. She looked back, and saw all her schoolwork all over in muddy puddles from the rain not too long ago. However, that meant that Raven landed in a puddle and got mud all over her. Terra smirked. "Serves you right!"

Raven got up and tried to get the mud off her. "I didn't mean to..."

"Sure…"

Raven tried to pick up Terra's things.

"Stop! Don't ruin my stuff anymore!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"Yeah right! Why would you do that?"

"Because I finally get that you were never evil."

"You think I'd buy that?"

"You were never evil, Terra. Just lost and scared."

"I need no pity."

"…Just someone you can trust." Raven handed her the stuff she picked up.

Terra snatched it up from her. "I have a lot of people I can trust! Like my boyfriend!"

Raven rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "Terra, I'm going to tell you something…"

Terra didn't respond and just continued to pick up her stuff.

"I used to want someone to like me to. However… I thought that was an impossibility. It should have been, really. I was a tool, a tool for the end of the world."

Terra glared at her. "Are you just being overdramatic or trying to freak me out or something?"

Raven shook her head. "my father created me to be a transporter to him so he can come to earth to bring an end to it."

She rolled her eyes. "What for?"

"I never cared to ask for any of his reasoning's for anything, so I haven't the foggiest."

"Whatever…"

"… Another thing that you experienced not too long ago that makes me not have many friends… is that my powers are triggered by my emotions. So my powers keeps me from getting close to a lot of people."

Terra slowly looked at Raven with a shocked look. The story sounding familiar.

Raven put a hand on her arm for comfort. "I pretended I didn't want any friends, because I thought it impossible to get close. But every time I saw others closeness, I became extremely envious. I belonged nowhere, and had a purpose I didn't want…"

Terra glared at her with clenched fist. "Just why are you telling me this?"

"…I heard the fear and sadness in your voice when he asked if you wanted to give up on the relationship and if you don't really trust him. It's a similar feeling I have when I thought I could lose all my friends."

Terra looked down with a sad look.

Raven slowly turned her back on her. "Beast Boy may have us to back him up from feeling alone, but he still is hurt and confused from what you said to him last." She turned her head to Terra. "Even if you don't want anything to do with him anymore, it's not fair to not explain everything to him." Raven then looked ahead of herself again. "After all, he's tried so hard to get a cure, so you wouldn't be a statue anymore. He never stopped loving you." Raven then walked off.

"… Beast Boy," Terra gently said. Tears started falling down her face.


	3. By Any Other Name

A/N: So about the last chapter, mainly Terra's reactions and thoughts were all fueled by Terra being regretful about her decisions about betraying the Teen Titans and pushing Beast Boy away, but no romantic feelings for him. All shall be explained here. :)

Also, if your name happens to be Wendy, please keep in mind that I have nothing against your name nor you. It was just a name that popped into my head... I'm sure your very pretty. XD

* * *

Robin was up on the couch deeply reading the papers. He looked over when he heard the door open and shut and saw Raven.

"You're… out of your room and where out somewhere?" Robin questioned.

Raven shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to go for a morning walk… when no one was out."

"I see… Why are you all muddy?"

"… Some jerk in a car. I'll change and clean up." Raven used her powers to grab a towel to wrap herself in and things to clean up the mess she made at the entrance.

"Alright… You okay though? Besides… being covered in mud?"

"I'm fine." Raven quickly went upstairs to get some sleep.

It was only three hours until everyone got up and started making nose. So since she could no longer sleep and wouldn't be able to mediate, she decided to try and read a book until Beast Boy got up. You would think Beast Boy would wake up with all the noise going on, but somehow he manages to not be bothered by it. Raven somewhat wishes she could do that too. Raven wanted to make things clear about her coming in to cheer him up was all her choice. A couple hours passed, and she heard a door open. Raven quickly put her book away and ran into the hall and shouted Beast Boy's name.

Beast Boy turned around. He looked groggy for a moment, then beamed and hugged her. "Raven!"

Raven gave him an annoyed look. "Let go of me."

Beast Boy backed up but held on to her shoulders. "I'm so glad you're here! Yesterday afternoon, I knocked on your door to tell you lunch was ready, but there wasn't even an answer! So I turned into an ant to see if you were okay, and you were gone!"

Raven glared and crossed her arms. "You went into my room?"

"O-out of concern! And I left, after I saw you were gone! Everyone was busy trying to figure out what's up with the white creature, so I went looking for you!"

"I was fine. If I wasn't, I would have used the communicator. You wasted your time."

"But… you could have not been around it when something came out of no were and kidnapped you!"

"Yes. It's totally possible for some kidnapper to waltz in this tower with four other people around, walk though my locked door, and take me away… again, with four other people around."

Beast Boy made a nervous smile, and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, I may have overreacted… But honestly, I only went into your room out of worry!" He gave a curious look. "So… where did you go, anyway?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Oooh… a secret? Were you going to a boyfriend's house?"

Raven gave him an irritated look. "Listen Beast Boy, I'm just going to let you know that I came to cheek on you on my own accord… as a concerned friend." Raven then headed back to her room.

"But… Why was it so long for you to ask me if I was okay?"

Raven stopped and looked down with narrow eyes. "Because I didn't know what to say to make a difference from what the other teammates would do to make you cheer up…" she thought. Then she looked straight ahead. "… I thought you would cheer up sooner. You usually do when you get upset." She then entered her room and shut the door.

A few days have passed, and mail has arrived for the teen titans like usual. Most of it is fan mail and bills. Robin passed out their mail and they all opened it.

Raven sighed reading her mail. Most of it was asking her out, disturbing creeps obsessing over her body and looks, or a combination of both. Luckily, she doesn't win out in the most creepy fans. Starfire has way more mail than her, and has the same problems but much worse.

Starfire looked at one fan letter in confusion. "I don't understand… Why does this guy say I have a nice rack? I don't even own a rack."

Everyone but her & Robin face palmed.

Robin gave an uncomfortable look. "J-just throw that letter away Starfire…"

"Aww what happened to all my fan letters?" Beast Boy asked. He only had two letters in his hand, while the others had at least twenty.

"Are you blind, they are right in front of you," Raven replied.

"Only two of them! The dumb mailman must have lost the rest of them!"

Raven rolled her eyes, but secretly was happy he seemed to be acting more like his regular self.

"Or maybe the mailman isn't dumb. Maybe you just don't have many fans," Cyborg said.

Beast Boy looked away with a frown.

Robin put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Beast Boy, just because you get less letters than us doesn't mean less people are appetitive of what you do."

"I know…" He looked at one letter of his and opened it and started to read it. "Dear Beast Boy… I'm Steven and I'm five years old. I'm a big fan of yours! You're so cool!" Beast Boy smiled. "Can you pretty please do a huge favor for me? Please beat up a bad guy…"

"Yea, you need to work on that," Raven said.

Beast Boy glared at her. "I was struggling to read his writing…"

"Maybe if you read more, you'd remember how to read words."

Beast Boy was steaming.

"Would Beast Boy like me to help read his letter?" Starfire asked.

"No really Starfire. I got it… It's just he's still learning to spell and his handwriting isn't the best, so it's a bit difficult to read." He turned back to his letter. "Please beat up a bad guy, as a baa… bon. They are my favorite animal because they are so funny…" He looked up. "Oh… baboon."

Cyborg snickered.

He looked over at the other letter. "Oh! Look here! A letter from… Amanda! Sounds like a hot girl to me!"

"Or she could be an eight year old wanting you to be a unicorn," Raven stated.

Beast Boy gave her an annoyed look. "Well, let's just see…" He read the letter silently to himself.

 _Dear Beast boy,  
I didn't know how to explain this in words, but you do deserve the whole story. When you saw me at school… I should've been clearer then. I do like you Beast boy. You are very kind, and loyal. I also like Robin, Raven, and Starfire. As Terra, I always felt you the one I can rely on and who I can turn to. You gave her hope that she'd never lose your feelings for her. And it seems that in the end, it was true. However, she still felt you pushed her away when you learned she betrayed you all. Which, I don't blame you. _

_To get to the point though, she never wanted your love. She wanted your undying acceptance. Your unconditional acceptance. Terra thought she loved you, or that she could love you. That all she could love was you. But not because she loved you, but because you continued to accept her when she believed no one else would. You know all throughout her life, she had no one until now. In my new life, I abandoned the identity of 'Terra' and I couldn't be happier. I have friends, and feel freer than I ever did as Terra. Yes, I'm happier here than I ever was being Terra, even with you. This doesn't mean I hate you or even dislike you. You are a great person Beast boy. However, I prefer you to stay out of my life from now on. You care about Terra, not me. You want Terra, I'm not her, and I'll never go back to being her. And neither I nor Terra ever truly loved you like you loved Terra. I'm truly sorry Beast boy. And Terra is extremely sorry, too. In the end, she never meant to hurt you, and has only recently realized that she never loved you like she was led to believe. I do wish you will in life, and I hope you understand. I don't want to be Terra anymore... She's made terrible mistakes and hurt so many people, even those who did truly care for her, like you and the other titans. And that's why Terra is no more. Its for the best. Terra never deserved your love or even all of you as her friends. Amanda is unable to make her mistakes, so there's no need to worry. I wish you well._

 _Amanda  
_  
Raven saw his smug look go into a shock, then looked deep in thought.

Beast Boy looked at the end of the letter for a long time.

"Guess you were wrong," Raven said.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, then folded the letter to hide what was written. "Nope! Gotcha! It was a girl who was crazy for me!"

Raven pulled out her book. "Congratulations…" she said unenthusiastically.

"Aww… Is Raven jealous that I'm wanted by someone and she's not?"

"Oh yes. You got me. I'm so jealous you only got one person trying to get you, while I get more than one hundred trying to get in my pants."

"…While I'm confused how that relates to a person wanting to go out with someone, maybe you should send them a pair of your pants I never knew you had, Raven," Starfire said.

Everyone but Starfire sighed.

Raven then notice Beast Boy looked at the letter he got with a blank look.

Raven looked out the window in her room. She still felt annoyed that her attempt to get Terra to talk failed so hard. Raven figured there has to be something she could do for him to not be so bothered about what she thinks anymore. After all, it was kind of her fault he was so upset. It then hit her. She mulled over if she should do it. After all, it would be bad if Beast Boy knew what she was up to, as it could make him feel worse. Yet, she had to try. Beast boy did so much to make her happy when he was feeling down, and it was time she did the same.

The next day, Robin got the mail. But there was only one fan letter, and it was for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sighed. "Only one this time! And this time he lost everyone else's mail too! See, this guy is an idiot!"

Cyborg scratched his head. "Maybe he got the wrong address for… the majority of our mail. I'll go check with our neighbors… who are 50 miles away."

Beast Boy checked the envelope. "Eww, Wendy. Sounds like an ugly girl's name."

Raven harshly glared at him. "Don't be rude to your own fans! Just read the letter!"

Beast Boy scratched his head. "But you always complain about your fans!"

"After I read their letters!"

"Fine!" He opened the letter and read it. "Dear Beast Boy…" He quickly read the letter and looked up. "Yep. Still think Wendy is an ugly girl."

Raven slowly floated over to him. "Maybe you should go and see for yourself if she's ugly!"

Beast Boy gave her a questionable look. "O…kay. Fine." Beast Boy then looked at the address, and put the letter in his pocket. "I'll be back later guys!"

They all said good bye to him as he went outside, turned into a pigeon and left.


	4. Weird Fangirl

Beast Boy looked around until he found the address. Outside, there was a woman in big sunglasses and blonde curly hair with a big pink bow. She seemed to be just standing outside. When Beast Boy changed back into his human form, the woman turned to him and smiled.  
"Beast Boy!" She ran up to him. "Is that really you?" Her voice seemed unnatural, like she was trying to sound high pitch.  
"Uhh… Yeah. You're Wendy?"  
"Y-Yes! I didn't think you'd actually come to see me!"  
"Well…" Beast Boy wasn't expecting to see a girl like her. Wendy wasn't ugly to him per say, but she did seem weird to him. "I had some time. So… what were you doing?"  
She jumped a bit. "J-just enjoying the outdoors…"  
"Oh…" Beast Boy then looked up and saw an angry old lady glaring at them through her window.  
Wendy looked back at what Beast Boy was looking and gasped when she saw her. "Oh…! My grandma!" She let out a nervous laugh.  
"What's with her mean glare?"  
"She… hates the teen titans."  
"Why?"  
"Oh, you know… some people are just like that." She continued to laugh. "But she's a nice person though." Suddenly, the car parked in Wendy's driveway window's shattered. Wendy screamed, though was delayed and sounded fake. "Oh! That mean kid! He shattered my grandma's window!"  
"W-what! Where'd he go?" Beast Boy looked around.  
"I-I… don't know! I closed my eyes when he busted the window with that rock!"  
"I'll get him!"  
"Don't worry about it! We'll get the police to handle it! After all, it's just some stupid kids!"  
"Okay…"  
Wendy looked back at her grandma, who looked horrified. "Let's just leave… So my grandma won't bother us."  
"Sure…"

They went to the park, and there were a lot of people there as it was a Saturday.  
Beast Boy looked at Wendy, seeing an annoyed look on her face.  
"You okay?" Beast Boy asked.  
Wendy smiled. "F-fine… Just thinking about that jerk who destroyed our car."  
"I'm real sorry about that. And I thought your neighborhood looked like it wouldn't have much crime."  
Wendy looked away and shrugged. "There's crime everywhere, Beast Boy."  
"Seems so…" Then Beast Boy gave Wendy a curious look. "So… Are you the only person who likes us… the Teen Titans, in your family?"  
Wendy thought, then shook her head. "…My parents like you all. But they are both at work right now."  
"And you live with your grandma?"  
Wendy thought more, and then sighed. "Yeah. She's dying… so you know, we got to help her through her last moments."  
Beast Boy scratched his head. "You sure… take a while to respond."  
The slide suddenly exploded. Luckily there was only a kid that didn't go down it yet.  
"…That slide was always crummy," Wendy said.  
Beast Boy looked around. "But the other equipment looks nice."  
"…Guess they had to save money somewhere." Then she looked at Beast Boy with a sad look. "Sorry… I'm just really nervous. I'm like… a big fan of yours."  
Beast Boy beamed at her. "Come on! There's nothing to be nervous about! Relax!"  
Wendy blushed and nodded. "I'll try." She then looked away. "So… what have you been up to?"  
Beast Boy shrugged. "Nothing much. Just stopped this creature thing not too long ago, and we've…"  
Wendy put her hand on his lip, and then quickly retracted her hand. "I meant… you. What has Beast Boy been up to."  
"Oh…"  
Wendy played with her blonde curls.  
"Well, I haven't been doing much. I'm no good with that kind of detail stuff, so I just stay out of the way."  
Wendy smiled. "I understand. I'm no good with that kind of stuff ether."  
He laughed. "Yeah! Some complicated stuff! Though it's good that we have a couple of people who can do that stuff…" He smiled.  
"Yeah…" She then looked at the ground, then back at him. "So I bet you have a girlfriend!"  
He laughed. "What, you trying to steal me?"  
She blushed and waved her hands in front of her face. "Oh no! I have a boyfriend! I just…"  
"Relax… I was just kidding."  
Wendy crossed her arms with a pout. "…Funny," she grumbled.  
"Anyways… No. I have no girlfriend," Beast Boy said with a smile.  
Wendy gave him a serious look. "Well… that might be for the better."  
Beast Boy gave her a confused look.  
"A girl would just… slow you down. And no girl would be good enough for a sweet guy like you."  
Beast Boy just starred at her. He swears her voice that sounded natural, sounded familiar.  
Wendy looked away and continued to twirl her hair. "I bet… that's why you don't have a girlfriend." She went back to her other voice there.  
He laughed. "No way! Just… been busy is all."  
"I see." Wendy got up. "I should go… Grandma might have already called the cops to find me."  
"What?" Beast Boy shouted as he jumped out of the bench and looked around with a panicked look.  
"I just want you to know…"  
Beast Boy looked at her, seeing a smile from lips that looked familiar.  
"You… are so amazing, Beast Boy." Wendy then started to walk home.  
"Wendy!"  
She turned around, with a confused look on her face.  
"Will… I see you again?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean… It was nice hanging out with you."  
"Really…?" Wendy asked in that natural voice. "…Probably not." She returned to that fake voice. "Grandma would probably make it so I wouldn't… But, thank you."  
Beast Boy gave her a sad look.  
"Good bye." Wendy then left.

Beast Boy came back into the tower with a sad look.  
Robin looked at him with a concerned look. "You okay Beast Boy?"  
"Yeah… But poor Wendy. Her grandma is so… crazy!"  
"…You meet her grandma?"  
"Not really… She was glaring at us through their window, and Wendy says how her grandma doesn't like us and… that she might not let her see me again being a Teen Titan."  
Robin frowned. "It just goes that way sometimes, Beast Boy… But I bet Wendy was just glad she got the chance to meet you."  
Beast Boy looked out the window. "Yeah…"  
"So… did you enjoyed meeting her?"  
"…Yeah. She seemed really nice."

Raven was in a deep meditation when there was a loud knock on her door.  
"Raven…? It is me, Starfire. May you please open the door? I wish to ask you some questions…"  
"I'm real busy at the moment," Raven responded.  
"But… I saw you enter the door with a bag with a pink bow sticking out, and was wondering…"  
Raven opened the door. "Alright. Get in here."  
Starfire beamed. "So you went shopping?" Then frowned. "…Without me?"  
Raven sighed. "Just keep this a secret, from everyone."  
Starfire gave her a confused look, but nodded.  
"…It's for one of my fans."  
Starfire beamed. "How sweet!" But then she gave her a confused look. "But why must this be a secret?"  
"Because I don't… want anyone to know I brought a pink bow."  
"Starfire gave her a blank look. "Alright… I shall tell no one of your purchase of the pink bow."  
"Thanks, Starfire."

The next morning, the Robin came in and with twice the amount of mail than usual.  
"Yeah, he did something with our mail," Cyborg commented.  
"Well, we have it now…" Robin said.  
"Great…" Raven sarcastically said.  
Robin gave out all the mail.  
"Only one again?" Beast Boy whined.  
"Beast Boy, remember…"Robin said.  
"I know. Besides…" Beast Boy beamed. "I'm glad that I have fans like Steven and Wendy!"

Raven was in her room and was looking at her ceiling. It was surprising to her that Beast Boy never said anything about Terra. She even went to find a wig that best represents Terra's hair color thinking that might start a conversation about her. But she was glad. That means that Beast Boy never thought about Terra. Which means he's most likely not worried about her anymore. "I wonder… when did that happen?" Raven wondered. It had to be before Beast Boy met Wendy. She sighed irritably. "So… I did all of that, for nothing?" Now she felt pretty bad. Raven just got Beast Boy to care about a fake girl with fake problems, for nothing. "I guess… I should have let things play out. After all, things never go the way I wanted." Raven went into deep meditation.  
There was a loud knock at the door.  
"What is it?"  
"Raven?" It was Beast Boy.  
"What is it Beast Boy?"  
He let out a sigh. "You were right. I… shouldn't have judged Wendy by her name."  
Raven closed her eyes. "…So you learned your lesson?"  
"Yeah… Maybe you should meet some of your fans!"  
"I'd only go if I can talk with them with a long, huge wall between us."  
"Come on Raven! You might like them like I liked Wendy!"  
"I'll think about it, as long as the long thick wall is there!"  
Beast Boy laughed. "And to think, you were the one to tell me to see Wendy."  
Raven sighed.


	5. Terra's Resolve

Terra walked through the halls of her school with a fake smile on her face. All her grades are rapidly slipping. But it's all okay. She still has friends and a boyfriend that loves her. They have been going strong for more than a month now. It was early and the first period class wasn't going to start for another hour. Terra found her two friends talking in front of the lockers.  
"Hey, what's up?" Terra asked.  
They looked over at her and gave an uncomfortable look.  
"…Is something wrong?"  
"Amanda…" one of them said.  
"We don't want to be around you anymore!" the other stated.  
"What? But why?" Terra demanded.  
"You have changed… and for the worst."  
"What do you mean? I… I didn't do anything!" Terra screamed.  
They both looked at each other, horrified of her overreacting again.  
"I told you, I'm just stressed from school! I-isn't that understandable?"  
"Amanda, you've ignored us until you want to talk to us, flipped out when we agree to do something you don't want to do, and have complained to us that we don't care about you…"  
"And here's the proof! You are just ditching me! For no reason! I'd… I'd do anything for you two!"  
They gave her an unamused look.  
"Good bye…" one of them said.  
Hearing Terra instead of Amanda at the end, Terra gave them a horrified look.  
They walked away.  
Terra had flashbacks of previous friends looking scornfully at her, and she reached a hand for them. "Please…" Tears feel down her face. "I'm sorry. I…" Terra remembers first meeting them. They clicked instantly, and promised to always be there for each other. Just like a lot of her other friends did as Terra. One of them being Beast Boy, and his face appeared as he told her she has no friends. Terra looked up and saw her two friends gone. She narrowed are eyes as she took her arm and wiped her tears off her face. "Fine. I don't need you."

Terra has been spending all her time with Paul. She stopped caring about grades and they are all failing. There was only him now, and she wanted to do everything in her power to make sure Paul won't leave. He's the last thing she has to hang on to. Anything he wants, Terra gives it to him no questions asked, and bends over backwards for him. Recently, her body has been acting strange. Terra went to the doctor to figure out what's been going on, and her eyes got wide when the doctor came back with the results.

Terra and Paul where out in park in the middle of the night. They were making out until Terra pushed him back.  
"What are you doing?" Paul snapped.  
Terra looked away. "S-sorry… I just need to tell you something."  
Paul crossed his arms. "What is it?"  
"W-well I… My body's been acting weird lately."  
"You've better not have gotten me sick!"  
Terra gave him a confused look. "No! It's not that!"  
"Alright. What is it?" He gave her an irritated look.  
"Well, I went to the doctor… and found out I was pregnant."  
Paul gave a cold look. "Say what?"  
"We are going to have a chi…"  
Paul suddenly slapped her. "Shut up! That isn't my kid!"  
Terra held on to her cheek with a horrified look. "W-what do you mean? I only did… it with you!"  
"Liar! I know you and your other friends talked about other guys all the time!"  
Terra backed up. "When I had friends, we just talked about them! That's it!"  
"About how cute they were and how you would date them!"  
"That wasn't me! If you're so worried, then let's take a paternity test!" Terra walked over to him, slowly reaching out her hand.  
"No! Get away from me, you lying slut!" Paul slapped her hand away.  
Terra gave a hurt look.  
"I can't believe you! And after all I've done for you!"  
Terra clenched her fist and got red with anger as she glared at him. "What do you mean? What have you done for me?"  
"Loved you! I loved you with all my heart! And put up with your idiocy and with you being a brat to me!"  
"Whatever! All I've done is what you want! I've given what you thought you need! I've sacrificed more for this relationship than you ever did!"  
Paul punched Terra hard in the face and she feel to the ground. "How dare you take me for granted! If it weren't for me you…"  
"I'd still have friends!"  
Paul kicked her in the face. "Don't blame your problems on me! I didn't tell them to stop being friends with you!"  
Terra started weeping as she held her lip where he kicked her. "What… what's wrong with you."  
Paul gave her a sad look. "Your friends were right. You have changed for the worst."  
"…Because of you!"  
Paul took off the watch Terra got him and hit her face with it. "We're through!" he shouted and stormed off.

The next day, Terra went to school with bruises from Paul hitting her last night. She walked around with a sad look on her face. There was belief that she still belonged here. After all, there were other kids that she made friends with when she was dating Paul. However, when she went up to the group, they shunned her.  
"Slut!"  
"Get out of here!"  
"How dare you hurt Paul!"  
"B-but, I…" Terra tried to defend herself.  
"Go away! We don't want you here!"  
Terra gave them a defeated look, before walking off. Everywhere Terra went, she was called derogatory names. She did her best to put on a face as she made it through the day.

Terra went to her cave that she made. It was the last time she used her powers. She looked at the stars and the moon as she put a hand on her belly. "Things… never changed," she told herself. Even as Amanda, she found herself with no friends and belonged nowhere. Terra never used her powers, no one ever knew. Yet, they still left her, like everyone did when she was Terra. "But… it wasn't my fault…" She started to weep. There was no one for her then, and now. "Why? Why is it so hard to find a place where I belong?" Terra wondered if she'd ever not feel alone. There was a place she could go to, but she already said she left that life behind. She told them she wanted nothing to do with them anymore, and that she wanted to leave them alone. One of them even reached out to her, but she completely pushed him away. "Why did I do that? Well… I really don't want to fight anymore." Terra wondered where to run to, and if she should change her name again or if there was a point now. "Life is just… so hard. Why couldn't things be simple?" She laid down on the cold, hard ground. She wondered why she even came back to life. She was fine being a statue forever. The point of her staying behind is to give up her life for the others she made suffer when she joined Slade. She didn't care nor wanted to come back. Yet, here she is still suffering like usual. And she doesn't understand why. Terra never even tried to hurt anyone before Slade tricked her. Yet, they always betray her in the end. Why does no one understand her, and always push her away? This time, she even tried a new life being a new person, but it's like nothing changed but what people called her. She wondered if she should just accept it, and continue to be all alone and never try to make friends. After all, it has never worked out for her and they all hate her on the end no matter what she does. Raven had accepted that fate that she'd never make friends, so it can't be that hard. And who knows, that might be what is needed to maybe make friends for her. Just not care, and believe any friendships are doomed to fail. It worked for Raven. She got four amazing friends who are there for her for anything. But she wondered what she could do now. "I guess… I could go back to being Terra. After all, who cares who hates me? I'll use my powers and enjoy life the best I can!" She isn't going to fight crime or destroy anything, just enjoy life the best she can. School was boring to her anyways, and she knows she can take care of herself. After all, she can control rocks, and what idiot would mess with that? She was happy with that plan. She felt free this way. More free than she did when she had to stress about where to go or if she can trust these people. She didn't have to run anymore, and she couldn't be happier. She jumped up, and got a large rock and flew around, with a huge smile on her face.


	6. Raven's Fear

Raven was in a beautiful flower field and the sun was setting. Beast Boy walked over to her with his big grin on his face.

"I'm glad you came!" Beast Boy said.

"…Why did you bring me here?" Raven asked.

"Because I just want to be with you…"

Raven just stared at him, trying to keep calm despite her racing heart.

Beast Boy starred at her as two doves flew past. "Raven, I… I think I love you."

Raven opened her eyes, and realized it was all a dream. She sat up as she closed her eyes placed a hand on her heart. Then she slowly opened them and realized she destroyed her room again. It has happened quite a few times, but she is able to get her other team mates to not worry about it, saying she was practicing with her spells. It has been getting more and more frequent when she got feelings for Beast Boy. She frowned at her room, and wondered if it was safe living with them and being part of the Teen Titans. Raven quietly cleaned up as she thought hard with narrowed eyes and a frown.

It was lunch time and the titans wanted to go out to eat. Beast Boy ran to Raven's room and knocked loudly. "Hey Raven! We are getting pizza! Come with us!" But there was no response. Beast Boy was about to transform into an ant to crawl under her door, when the paper he stepped on made noise. Beast Boy picked it up, and noticed it was a note.

 _Dear friends,  
thank you for everything. I enjoyed my time with you all. For the first time in my life, I knew friendship and true happiness. I am so grateful for meeting all of you. However, I can't be part of the titans anymore. I have been struggling controlling my powers, and the last thing I want is to hurt any of you. That is why I'm leaving, and never coming back. I wish you all the best._

 _Love, Raven._

Robin came over to Beast Boy. "Is she coming?"

Beast Boy starred at the letter with a defeated look. "But… why did you never tell us?"

Robin gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Beast Boy clenched the note and his eyes and started shaking. "Raven…"

Beast Boy showed Robin the note and he shared it to everyone while at the pizza place. It placed everyone in a terrible mood.

"I don't understand… She stayed with us for so long. Nothing was happing from her that was dangerous for us. So, what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"…Raven was always good at hiding her problems. Maybe it was just something that built up as time went on, and she never told us," Robin stated.

Starfire looked down with a sad look. "I miss her so much. What are we going to do without her?"

"… Move on. She choose to leave, and we must respect her decision."

Beast Boy looked at the letter with a blank look. Something about the way it was written seemed somewhat familiar, but he also wondered if he was being affected by the shock and sadness he felt at the moment.

Raven flew far away until she found a cave. There she landed and sat down for a rest. Then her stomach growled. She never had breakfast or lunch today.

"Whose there?" A female shouted.

Raven looked over at the person and noticed that it was Terra.

Terra frowned and crossed her arms when she saw Raven. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a home?"

Raven looked away and closed her eyes. "I never had a home," she flatly stated. Then she looked at her with a serious look. "And what about you?"

Terra's face dropped. "… I just don't belong anywhere." It went silent for quite some time.

"Well, is there room for me? I… can't think of anywhere else to go."

"I don't care. Just stay out of my way!"

"Fine by me. Just don't bother me."

"Whatever!"

Raven started to head deep into the cave.

"I don't get it! What went wrong with you and the titans?"

Raven gave her a bored look. "You had a good life with lots of friends. What happened there?"

Terra tightened her fist and clenched her eyes shut. "I just… don't understand what happened." Then she looked up at Raven with a serious look. "But it doesn't matter, right?"

Raven just looked at her with a confused look.

"I've done everything for him! And then he goes and abandons me!"

"…Who?"

Terra frowned. "Then my friends… We promised that we'd always be there for each other. Then like my other so called friends, they turn their backs on me. But that doesn't matter, right?"

"Well, I can say I don't care about all that." Raven then continued to go in the cave.

"But what about the titans? Did they just abandon you?"

Raven stopped and sadly looked at the ground. "…I abandoned them," she said to herself as she closed her eyes.

Terra gave Raven a confused look. "Well, that's not surprising."

Raven sighed as she went into the cave. She was starting to wonder if this really was for the best. Could they handle fighting villains without her?

Beast Boy went to Cyborg as he was busy on his computer. "Hey Cyborg…"

"I'm busy Beast Boy," Cyborg replied.

"I just can't find myself to want to fight anymore!"

Cyborg looked over at him. "…Don't tell me you're leaving us too?"

"That's not what I want. I want a way to get Raven to be able to stay with us!"

Cyborg frowned. "That's impossible."

"No it's not! Her powers are controlled by her emotions, right? Can't you make something to help it so her powers would be more controlled or something?"

"… Maybe, but it'd be impossible without any sampling of her powers to test on. And we have no clue on where she went."

Beast Boy looked down with a frown. "I'll find her…" Then he looked at Cyborg with a serious look. "Then I'll tell her we can help her with her powers! Then she should have no reason to leave anymore!"

"Good luck with that," Cyborg said. He then turned back to his computer to continue his work.

Beast Boy spent all day looking and returned back after a long night of searching without even a clue as to where Raven is. He sighed as he remembered all the girls that won't see him anymore for their own reasons as he starred out at the starry sky. He remembered Terra, who left him to have a normal happy life. Then he remembered Wendy who while odd, had enjoyed his time with her. Last he remembered Raven. He never thought she'd ever leave. Beast Boy looked over at the letter from Wendy and wondered how she was doing. He remembered if it weren't for Raven, he'd never even got the chance to meet her. It still struck him as odd that Raven did that. Then after he thought about it more, and he started to realize something. "… No way! But, it makes so much sense." The exploding stuff, the weird way that old lady was acting, and now that he thought about it, that voice is Raven's. "But… Why?" After thinking about it a bit, he smiled. It was now apparent to him that she did indeed care about him more than she let on. And now, he was sure that he was able to get her back. He was more determined than ever to find her now. Beast Boy opened his window and changed into a bird and flew off. "I'll find you Raven. You don't have to be alone. We can help you!" he thought to himself.

"So what do you even plan on doing now?" Terra asked Raven.

"…Fight crime by myself."

Terra laughed. "Can you even do that? You needed the assistance of your friends before!"

Raven shrugged. "Don't know if I don't try."

"Why even bother? Wouldn't the titans take care of it? And you left them! So it shouldn't be your responsibility anymore!"

"My sole purpose in life was to destroy earth, and I personally made it my mission to go against it. I don't care what is or isn't my responsibility."

Terra just starred at her with a surprised look.

Raven glared at her. "So tell me, what are you up to?"

Terra smiled. "Nothing. Just to enjoy life."

Raven opened up her book. "…I see." Her mind wondered to Beast Boy, and wondered how he was doing after he left. She knows he'd be sad, but she hoped he'd understand and gets over it after some time like he did Terra. She hated the thought that she caused him to be depressed like he was when Terra betrayed them, but Raven knew she had to get away from him before she hurts everyone. Raven wished that it was impossible for her to fall in love. Then she could stay with the titans without worry. But Raven never got what she wanted.


	7. Raven's Dream Realized?

It has been weeks, and Beast Boy still hasn't found Raven. Now it was late afternoon, and Beast Boy was wondering around the city exhausted. Suddenly, the hive five appeared around him. They were causing trouble around town, and noticed him and decided to target him as they noticed he was alone. Most of the villains that got frozen got unfrozen and put to justice, or for hive five's case, just juvenile detention. After all, they could decide to turn over a new leaf like Jinx. Beast Boy went to get his communicator to call his team mates for assistance. But it was easily smashed out of his hand by Mammoth.

Raven was flying over the city looking for any trouble when he noticed Beast Boy who was in his bear form, getting attacked by the high five. Gizmo threw some missiles at Beast Boy, as he was struggling to get up by an attack by See-more and Mammoth. But before Beast Boy got hit, Raven used her powers to shield him from the attack.

"What the heck? How did puke boy not get hit?" Gizmo shouted. Suddenly the pack Gizmo had to fly around exploded and Gizmo feel to the ground.

Mammoth, Billy, and See-More rushed after Beast Boy, but then an 18 wheeler flew into all of them, and Raven landed in front of Beast Boy to protect him.

Beast Boy changed back into his human form with a huge smile on his face. "Raven! You're back!"

She looked at Beast Boy with a blank look. "I'm just here to help you! After that, I'm leaving!"

"But you don't have to leave! Cyborg can help you!"

Raven starred at him with a confused look, but then got punched by a bunch of Billy clones.

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and scared away the clones.

Gizmo stood there with a huge smirk on his face. "Give it up, losers! There's no way the two of you are defeating all of us!"

Raven stood up and gave an unamused look. "We'll see about that!"

Beast Boy's brain didn't want to function with the lack of sleep. He suddenly changed back to his human form and hit the pavement.

Raven turned around. "Beast Boy!" She ran over to him.

"What was that, now?" Gizmo asked.

Raven glared at him, but then quickly grabbed Beast Boy and flew off. She dodged See-more's attacks and got away.

Raven headed back to titans tower to drop off Beast Boy. There, Cyborg found out that he overexerted himself and just needed to rest. Robin went to investigate where the hive five was and what they were up to.

But before leaving, she went in to talk to Cyborg. "Beast Boy said you'll be able to help me."

Cyborg crossed his arms. "…Yes. There is a way I could contain your powers until we need to fight. We just need to experiment a bit. You interested?"

Raven gave him a blank look. There was no item on earth that could stop her powers. And since she would love to have her powers have an on and off switch ever since she was a little girl, she knows that there's no way this would work. But, it was worth a try. After all if there was a chance to be able to have a normal life and not have to risk her friend's life with her powers, she has to take it. Especially if it meant to never have to hurt Beast Boy again. "…Sure. Why not."

Beast Boy woke up and shot up from his bed. He looked around with a confused look. The last thing he remembered was fighting the hive five with Raven. "Was it all a dream?" he wondered. But then he remembered that he needed to find Raven. He went out into the living room.

"Beast boy! You're okay!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Yes! But what about Raven? Where is she?"

"With Cyborg," Robin responded.

Beast Boy gave a shocked look.

"Cyborg is helping her find a way to contain her powers till she needs them. She said she refuses to quit and will work with him until he finds a way to stop being a danger to others."

Beast Boy beamed. "So she's staying?"

Robin smiled. "Sounds like it."

"Alright!"

Cyborg studied Ravens powers and went to check with his equipment and technology as an effective way to contain her powers. The testing went on for four years. After studying a bit, he thinks he found a solution. "Here, try this. It should absorb your powers as long as you wear it."

Raven looked at it with an unamused look. "Isn't that just a choker?"

"It looks like an ordinary choker, but try it."

"Fine." Raven placed on the choker and tried to use her powers. Yet, nothing happened when she lifted up her hand.

"It worked?"

"…It did."

Cyborg and Raven went to the others to tell them the good news. Some things have changed. Starfire and Robin have gotten together and where expecting a baby.

Everyone congratulated Raven, and went out to celebrate.

Once everyone returned home, Raven went to her room to relax.

Beast Boy went to knock on Raven's door.

Raven opened her door. "What is it?"

Beast Boy crossed his arm with a smirk. "Don't tell me you still need to meditate. You have that pretty choker to help you out with your powers now!"

"So?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Anyways, I just want to say I'm glad your back."

Raven smiled a bit. "It's good to be back."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes with a grin. "Especially since you're such a big fan of mine…"

A small blush appeared on Raven's face. "W-what…"

"Don't you remember, Wendy?"

"W-Wendy? I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think that I'm just so amazing." Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows.

Raven sighed. "Fine. You caught me." She wondered if there was even a point to continue hiding the truth anymore.

"You know if you want some alone time with me, I'm happy to go out any time your free. You don't have to pretend to be someone else."

"…I'll keep that in mind." It really was to try and help him feel better and to try and get him to get over Terra, but she couldn't bring herself to say that.

Beast Boy smirked. "So… you do want to spend some time with me?"

Raven looked away with a blush. "I… wouldn't mind it, I guess."

Beast Boy smirked. "Then let's go to the amusement park!"

Raven frowned. She always hated crowed places with rowdy people because there where usually a lot of annoying and rude people around that would anger her and causes her to blow up something.

"I know it's not where you usually like to go… but trust me, we'll have a good time!"

Raven looked at Beast Boy and smiled. "Fine. We'll leave at six o'clock." She knows with her choker, nothing will go wrong. Plus, she was happy to have this chance to be able to enjoy her time with Beast Boy. Though, it still will be discomforting for her so she wants to make it a bit unpleasant for him. It was only fair, after all.

Beast Boy groaned. "Really?" He wonders how anyone could even wake up at six o'clock in the morning to function, let alone earlier to go and do something. But for Raven, it would be worth it. He beamed at Raven. "Sounds great! We'll spend a nice long day together!"

Raven was a bit surprised by that answer, knowing that he likes to sleep in till noon at the very least. "Right… So, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you!" Beast Boy went to his room, laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was so excited about tomorrow that he found it hard to sleep. Never did he ever think that Raven would ever get Raven to hang out with him. It almost felt like he was dreaming. But he was happy to have this opportunity with her.

Raven looked out her window with a frown. She had a bad feeling. After all, very little goes her way. But there's no going back now. And she's been dreaming of this moment for a long time, and this is the best chance she has. Raven also wonders how Terra's fairing. During her stay with Terra, they grew a more positive relationship before she left. It has been a long time since she last spoke to her. She really hoped that things are as good as they seem. But she had a feeling something bad is about to happen. Though, she guessed because she's used to things going wrong that she just expects it now. She sighed as she laid down in her bad and tried to think positive. It made little sense to her why it was so hard for her to be positive. After all, what she wanted since she was a little girl has finally happened. She has a way to live a normal life without any worry of hurting anyone. Not only that, but she can still fight alongside the titans and keep Beast Boy safe from harm. There was a lot she should be happy about, but all she could do is worry.


	8. Caught Unaware

The two went to the theme park and they started with the bumper cars. After a while Beast Boy and Raven went to eat breakfast. Beast Boy ate a lot while Raven ate a little as she wasn't that hungry yet. They went on a fast roller coaster and Beast Boy had to throw up. Then they went on a ride that spun them in all directions with their control up in the air.

"Come on Raven! It's more fun if you move your wheel around too!" Beast Boy said.

"…Fine," Raven responded.

They both spun the wheel around as fast as they could and bashed around each other. They both got off the ride laughing. Then Beast Boy saw another thing he loved, the picture booth. He pushed Raven inside and convinced her stay as they took a few pictures. After they took the pictures and they printed out, Raven looked at the pictures. She made her bored and amused look, while Beast Boy made a bunch of random and weird faces that she had to giggle at.

"Hey, I made you laugh!" Beast Boy happily shouted.

"Well, at least your faces are funnier than your jokes," Raven joked.

Beast Boy gave her an irritated look. "Well, I did get you to giggle, so it was a start… Anyways, are there any rides you're interested in?"

Raven was done with fast and crazy rides for now, and wanted a nice slow ride. She looked around and found the perfect one.

They were riding around the Ferris wheel sitting across from each other. Raven sighed as she looked tiredly out.

Beast Boy noticed that Raven looked exhausted and realized that she's been mostly quiet all day. "…Are you okay, Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Y-yeah… I'm just not used to all this excitement, I guess."

"Or you got us up too early," Beast Boy joked.

Raven shrugged. She was used to getting up early, as she felt she didn't need much sleep and didn't want to waste the day sleeping when she could be doing more important things.

"…We can head back, if you want."

Raven shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit sleepy, is all."

Beast Boy looked at her with a confused look. He feels energized and wide awake, especially after riding all those crazy rides. It wasn't even noon yet. "Okay… if you say so."

Raven narrowed her eyes with a serious look. "Beast Boy… I have a lot of things I need to tell you."

"Like what?"

Raven took a deep breath. She figured it was only fair to tell Beast Boy the truth about everything. There was no point in keeping it in anymore, and it all has affected him, so he deserved to know. It first went to Terra, and how she had a vison of her. But she didn't do anything about it because she was hoping to be wrong so that their relationship could work out. And she told him how she tried to push him out because she knew he deserved a woman who he could actually love without any worry or regret, which could never be her. The ferris wheel ride was then over and they slowly left. "… So, I understand if you're upset with me."

"Why would I be upset with you? I'm glad… you care so much about me." Beast Boy gently smiled at her. "Because, I care a lot about you too."

"Beast…"

"Hey! Come on! I know you know my real name!"

She laughed. "What? You liked to be called Garfield?"

He shrugged as he nervously scratched his arm. "Well, it is my real name. And… I thought we'd be close enough."

"Okay, Garfield."

Beast Boy smiled.

Raven smiled back.

Then they slowly moved their faces closer, and went in for a long, passionate kiss. After the kiss, the both starred deeply at each other. Suddenly, Raven felt drained and fell, but Beast Boy caught her.

"Raven! " Beast Boy quickly knelt down to her and placed a hand on her. "A-are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine." Raven tried to get up, but was only able to move slowly.

"No, your obviously not! It's okay though. I'll call the others so Cyborg can quickly drive you here and back, and we can get you better." He called them on the communicator, but was quickly interrupted by none other than Mad Mod.

Mad Mod was secretly planning to beat the titans once and for all. He built a huge army and even perfected his hypnotism. He was walking on his way back from the grocery store and heard a familiar voice as he walked by the theme park. He saw only two of the five titans and believe that this is the time to start slowly pick them apart while they aren't altogether. "I see 'ere that there be only two of ya here. I bet I can easily deal with you trouble makers first, then get your other bratty friends," he said.

"Not happening!" Beast Boy turned into a bear.

"N-no… Beast Boy, run." Raven knew Beast Boy had extreme troubles with him in the past.

Beast Boy went after Mod to protect Raven, but suddenly Mod moved out of the way and a robot who opened his chest to a hypnotize T.V and made him brainless.

Raven ripped off her choker and tried to attack, but her attack was so weak that it did nothing but grabbed his attention. "W-what?"

Mod smirked. "Well, it looks as though you ain't gonna be any trouble at all!"

Raven looked away and shut her eyes to not get hypnotized. But under Mad Mod's control, Beast Boy picked her up as a robot came over to them. Suddenly, a huge rock smashed the robot.

"What in blazes is going on 'ere?" Mod shouted.

"You're not touching them!"

Raven looked over at who shouted, and it was none other than Terra with two little boys.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Mod turned to Beast Boy. "Get them!"

Beast Boy dropped Raven and went after Terra and the two boys.

Terra dodged them and faced Raven. "Get out of here! We can handle this!"

Raven gave her a confused look. "What are you even doing here? I thought you didn't want to fight anymore!"

"There was just no way I can just stand by and let him harm you two. Besides, I need to be here to assist my kids. They are going to be apart of the teen titans someday."

"…I see. Thank you Terra."

"Don't mention it! Just get out here!" Terra went to shield herself as Beast Boy turned into a gorilla.

"There's no way she'll be able to leave! I'll make sure of that!" Mad Mod shouted.

A ton of robotic soldiers surrounded Raven with guns, and were told to shot if she moves at all.

Terra's kids smashed them all with two flying boulders, but almost hit Raven.

"… They are still learning to control their powers," Terra said.

Raven sighed as she struggled to get her communicator.

"This is far from over!" Mod snapped his fingers and an army of fighting robots appeared.

There was a bunch of explosions and shaking going around Raven, but she focused on grabbing her communicator. Finally, she grabbed it from her waist, but now she had to bring it to her face.

Beast Boy suddenly appeared in front of her as a lion. Terra and her children were busy fighting off the robot army Mod brought, so they didn't even know Raven was in danger nor were in a situation where they can assist her.

Raven looked in his eyes with a calm look as Beast Boy glared at her while snarling. She tried to think of a joke or something she could do to make him laugh, but all that came to mind was his stupid jokes. There where the pictures she could grab, but she doesn't know if she could show him in time being so slow. She sighed. "Why… did the cookie-"

Beast Boy ferociously roared at her.

"…Yeah, you heard that one already."

The roar got Terra's attention, and she used her powers to move the ground around Raven and lift her away from Beast Boy.

Raven used her opportunity to try and quickly bring her communicator to her face.

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and was chasing Raven down, while Terra was struggling to keep Raven afloat while dealing with Mod's robot army.

Suddenly Terra's rock jerked due to her struggles, and Raven's communicator flied out of her hand.

"No!" Raven shouted. Her communicator fell to the ground and shattered.

Cyborg was on his way to drop off Bumblebee back home after their date when suddenly, loud noises caught their attention. They headed that way to see what was going on. When they got there, they saw Beast Boy, Terra, and her children all hypnotized by Mad Mod and Raven knocked out on the ground. They discussed a plan of action, and Bumblebee went small to go and attack Mad Mod to distract him, while Cyborg grabbed Raven and went in his car and honked the horn to signal Bumblebee to come back. Then he drove off.

Mad Mod smirked. "No matter. I have one of your friends and some innocents. You brats will have no choice but to be put in your place!"

Raven jolted up, and noticed she could move a lot better.

"Take it easy! You need to rest."

"What happen? Where's Beast Boy, Terra, and her kids?" Raven shouted.

"Robin, Starfire, and titan's east are going after Mad Mod…"

"So you just ditched them while they were in danger?" Raven snapped.

Cyborg glared at her. "I had to take care of you! And there was no way just me and Bubblebee could deal with him!"

Raven looked down with a frown.

"We did all we could. After we got you, we contacted our teams and they went after him while I made sure you recovered. I wanted to help Beast Boy and them, but…"

"No… It isn't your fault. Sorry."

"What happened out there anyway?"

Raven clenched her fist as she remembered how she failed Beast Boy.


	9. Mad Mod's End

Cyborg went and retrieved the choker after hearing what happened from Raven and started to cheek it on his computer to see what happened. It's "Yes, as I thought…"

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I thought the choker was suppressing your powers, when in fact… it was dissipating them."

Raven narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry Raven. I should've done more tests to see if the choker was doing what it was supposed to do…"

Raven glared at him. "And? Would that make it so you can find a solution?"

"Of course…!"

"We spent four years on this! And this is the best we got!"

"Raven, a lot of things are done through trial and error!"

"And this error caused Beast Boy to be in Mad Mod's control!"

Cyborg looked down with a frown. "Like I said, I could have looked into this more to avoid this."

"And all this time you've been looking into this is holding you back from your other work…"

Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder. "It's worth it. And the whole team would agree too." He went back to the computer to look up some information for the team going after Mod. "Get some rest Raven. We might need the assistance."

Raven walked out of the healing room and Starfire instantly came to her.

"Oh glorious! You are okay!" Due to Starfire being pregnant, she had to stay home. That means Robin went with Titans East to lead them into the attack to Mad Mod. Starfire wanted to come to, as she wanted to assist Robin. But he insisted that she stayed here and told her that he'd feel better if she did.

"Yea… Just need some rest."

It took a whole day for Raven to recover her powers. After words, she took no time in getting the information from Cyborg on where the team was and rushed there. The group followed him in a deep dark forest. She was determined to save Beast Boy, Terra, and her kids. Once she got there, she met up with the group. "So what's the plan?"

"This is a very deep jungle and we've been searching for Mod for quite some time. It'd be easier to split up to cover more ground, while also making it harder to be detected," Robin stated. "Also, here are these." He handed everyone a small gun. "If you run into Beast Boy, Terra, or any animal use this. All it would do is put them to sleep so you can get away. As for the kids… you're going to have to find a way to run."

They all split up in teams of two and one group of threes and went their separate ways to look for Mod. Robin and Raven went together as they are used to working together. Suddenly, a large rocky land mass rose above her and separated them. Raven went to fly over it, but didn't get half way above it when a green hawk flew in front of her blocking her way. She frowned as she knew that there was no freeing him from Mod's control until they get rid of the cane, and Robin has the tranquilizer gun. The best chance she had to saving him was when Mad Mod first showed up. So she was unable to help him, and also was responsible for Terra and her kids getting into trouble. She looked above to the sky over the rocky land mass and saw two small figures flying on a platform heading towards Robin. Raven knew that meant Robin was in a terrible situation as well.

Beast Boy transformed into his Beast form and slammed both fist into Raven's face sending her flying to the ground. He landed on the ground right in front of her, unharmed.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy with a sad look in her face. It was because of this form that once upon a time kept her safe. But now, it really was causing her harm.

Beast Boy roared.

Raven starred at him with a serious look. "Garfield… I will save you." She found a large boulder on the ground behind Beast Boy and slammed it into the wide land mass, breaking through it. Raven tried to call for Robin, but when Beast Boy noticed she done something and grabbed her by the throat.

Robin noticed the wall of rock came down and Raven on the ground. He dodged a couple of attacks coming in from his attackers, and looked over at Raven again seeing her getting choked by Beast Boy. He maneuvered by a mass amount of rocks coming his way and quickly shot a dart at Beast Boy. It took a while for the dart to work, but Beast Boy eventually came down.

Raven was getting her breath back, when suddenly Beast Boy was coming down on her. She quickly used her powers to slow him down a bit and moved out the way. Then she looked over at Robin, who was struggling still with the kids.

Robin got hit by a few rocks and got his arm wrecked, but he was able to grab a smoke bomb and he and Raven where able to escape.

Raven and Robin were sitting down in the middle of the forest taking a rest.

"Is Mod even here?" Raven asked.

"He has to be. Beast Boy, Terra, her kids, Mod's robots, and some of Mod's screens were found here," Robin replied.

It was silent for a bit, before Robin got a call on his communicator. It was from Bulmblebee and she said that she and the twins found Mad Mod. Robin told them to keep an eye on them and they will be there as soon as they can. They quickly got up, told the other group to get to where Bumblebee's group is, and followed the signal on Bumblebee's communicator. On their way, they ran into a lot of wild animals who were under Mad Mod's control and used a lot of darts to put them to sleep.

Everyone finally got to where Mod was and they surrounded him.

He laughed. "If you think you brats got me cornered, think again!" He snapped his fingers and a lot of animals, robots, Beast Boy, Terra, and her kids surrounded them. Then Mad Mod ran off.

Everyone was out of their tranquilizer darts. Robin gave a plan of action to everyone and they moved out.

Raven and Speedy dealt with Terra and her kids, Robin went to distract Beast Boy, Bumblebee took care of the animals and robots, and Mas and Menos went after Mad Mod.

Raven and Speedy destroyed the boulders flung their way.

Robin exchanged blows with Beast Boy, but avoided hurting him.

Bumblebee went to annoy the bears around the robots and had them smash the robots when they tried to attack her.

Mad Mod was running off with a huge grin on his face. But then Mas and Menos stopped him. He laughed. "What, they sent you after me? Is that the best you blokes could do?

Mas spoke to him in Spanish.

He clenched his fist and glared at him. "You do realize you aren't in Mexico, right? Can't you at least learn the language of the country you go to?"

Mas crossed his arms and spoke again.

"Oh right. It's not your fault. It's your blundering parent's fault."

Mas shouted at him, and tried to grab the cane, but Mod noticed and he moved it and Mas fall to the ground.

Mod laughed. "Nice try there, kid!"

Menos grabbed the cane from Mod's hand while he was distracted laughing at his brother. Then he went over to his twin.

Mod saw the cane in Menos's hand, looked at his hands and gasped.

The twins grabbed each other's hands and ran up to Mod and smashed his cane in his face with high speed, causing it to break.

They praised each other, and then watched as Mod turned into an old man.

Terra, her kids, and Beast Boy suddenly stopped attacking and looked around with a confused look. The group informed them what happened and they went to where they saw Mad Mod, Mas, and Menos ran to. It wasn't long till they ran into them.

Robin crossed his arms and glared at Mad Mod. "It's back to jail again for you!"

"Noooooo!" he screamed. Then he coughed a lot and fell to the ground.

"Faking death won't save you!"

Mad Mod didn't move an inch.

Aqualad went to cheek his pulse. "…He isn't faking it."

Mad Mod was buried at a graveyard, and everyone went back to their towers.

Robin looked out the tower window with a small frown and narrow eyes.

Starfire walked over to him. "Robin, is there something troubling you?"

Robin looked over to her, and then looked down. "… I was just wondering if the villains we do fight, how many will become good before it's too late?"

Starfire frowned. "That is a difficult question to answer, as only they are the ones who want the change in their life…"

"Yeah…"

"But I think there is hope. After all, Jynx changed. So there is proof out there that villains are capable to change their ways for the better."

Robin closed his eyes. "Yeah, but seeing Mad Mod staying to his ways until his time in the living was up…" Robin clenched his fist. "It makes it seem like a never ending battle."

"…It may be." Starfire went over and grabbed Robin's hand and smiled at him. "But that doesn't mean our work is worthless. We keep the innocent safe. Plus, you are never alone in this battle."

Robin smiled a bit. "Right… Well, is about time we tell everyone the great news?"

She beamed and nodded.

They went and spread the news of their wedding.


	10. A New Beginning

It was getting close to time for Robin and Starfire to get married. It was a nice clear day and the wedding was held in a big venue with trees with flowers in them. There was a ton of people at their wedding, way more than Raven would ever feel comfortable with.

Raven stood way back in the corner far away from everyone. She was mainly here to support her friends finally getting married. Even Cyborg and Bumblebee and Kid Flash and Jinx has gotten married before they had. Raven spent her time waiting for the wedding to start by remembering when she and Terra first started to open up to each other.

 _It was early morning and Raven was about to head out._

 _Terra ran up to her. "Wait!"_

 _Raven looked at her with an irritated look._

" _I-I just… I know I should have said this earlier. I wanted to when I saw all of you when you were fighting that creature…"_

" _Well, just say it already!"_

 _Terra took in a deep breath. "Sorry! I should have never done what I did to all of you all!"_

" _You never thought that you were in the wrong with Slade all that time with him until we had to come and rescue you?"_

 _Terra looked away. "… He made me believe he actually cared for me and wanted what's best for me."_

 _Raven looked away with a frown, remembering the time she released the evil dragon from his prison because he made her feel better about herself._

" _I wanted to say this to all of the titans… but I was worried about everyone's response. After all, you did warn me about him."_

" _And you still followed him."_

 _Terra clenched her fist. "H-he… told me I couldn't trust any of you. At first, I pushed him away…" Then she looked down with a frown. "Then… things went south with me and Beast Boy's relationship."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Terra sighed. "It's mostly me, I guess… I was just used to people betraying and lying to me."_

" _Beast Boy never betrayed you."_

 _She sneered. "He sure didn't make it seem like it at the time."_

 _Raven crossed her arms. "He was the one who…"_

" _Look, I know now he really never gave up on me… but he did tell me that we aren't friends."_

" _If you think I'm taking your words over Beast Boy's and to sympathize with you…"_

 _She shook her head. "Look, I'm not even trying to get you to hate him." Terra sighed. "I was just a mess, and confused on who to trust. Slade made it easy to trust him, and distrust you and your group."_

" _He is good at that."_

"… _Yeah." She looked at Raven with a small smile. "Anyways, I… I wanted to start over again with everyone. Can – will you let me start over with you?" Terra held out her hand._

 _Raven looked at it with a blank look._

" _I don't… expect us to be friends or anything. Just to start over. And maybe – maybe someday, we can."_

 _Raven shook her hand. "…Last chance."_

A lot has happened since then, and Terra had proved to her that she's trustworthy. Raven then noticed that Terra was coming over her way and smiled.

"It's good to see you, and in better circumstances than last time!" Terra said.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to chat with you… a lot has happened."

"Same… I got some good news!"

"Well… That makes one of us, at least."

"What? You've left me five years ago, and nothing good happened?"

Raven looked down with a frown. "…At first, it seemed like things might be going great." Raven explained to Terra what has happened after she went back to be with the titans, and all about the choker.

Terra frowned. "I'm… really sorry things didn't go the way you planned."

Raven shook her head. "It's fine. I'm… used to things this way."

There was silence between them.

"So, what's your good news?"

"Well, you remember when you told me that there's got to be more I could do with my powers besides fight?"

Raven nodded.

"Well one day, I was flying around and saw a bunch of huge rocks that was blocking the road. So I moved them and the people who were called to move them were there and asked me if I was willing to work for them, and I accepted!"

Raven smiled a bit. "That's great. Congrats."

"Thanks! For everything, really! I… wouldn't be here without you."

Raven was about to speak, but then she noticed Terra's expression changed from happy to shocked. She looked behind her and saw Beast Boy.

"Terra? Oh, I mean – Aman…"

Terra smiled and shook her head. "It is me, Terra. It's good to see you again, Beast Boy."

"R-really? I mean, it's good to see you too, but…"

"Really." Terra walked over to him. "I've been wanting… to apologize to you."

He laughed a bit. "But you already did! It's fine…"

She shook her head. "I need to say it in person. You… really were too good for me Beast Boy. I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Terra. I… broke the most important promise."

"No, I… understand. I didn't deserve to have that promise kept, and even you kept it…"

Beast Boy looked down.

"I should go and find my kids and make sure they aren't causing any mischief. It was good to see you two. You both take care." Terra waved and left.

Raven started to walk off too while Beast Boy was distracted. She was purposely avoiding him by saying that she was busy with Cyborg to continue working on controlling her powers, when really she was just avoiding triggering her powers.

Beast Boy changed into a dog, ran in front of her, and changed back. "Wait!"

Raven sighed. "What?"

"I just… I wanted to see you again." He smiled at her. "It's been awhile!"

"Okay. You've seen me." She started to walk past him.

"Wait! How's your result coming? Maybe you should take more breaks and go out with me tomorrow night for dinner?"

She starred at him with a serious look. "Look Beast Boy, I'm not going to hook up with you. Go look for some other girl."

"But…"

Suddenly the music signaling to sit down played, and everyone went to their seats.

Robin stood in the wedding arch and watched with a big smile as Starfire walked down the aisle. She looked absolutely stunning. She walked in the wedding arch with him and a preacher came and started talking. He asked for their wedding vows and they both said their I do's. When the preacher told that he may now kiss the bride, they had a long passionate kiss.

Starfire took the bouquet and tossed it in the air. The rose peddles went all over the audience as the flowers went out of sight.

Everyone was silent as they starred at her with a surprised look.

"… Sorry. I'll go and get it," Starfire said.

Robin gently grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's not that important."

She smiled a bit. "Alright." Starfire did feel bad as someone was unable to catch the bouquet and so those who were hopeful that were catching it were crushed, but it was hard to stay sad with Robin around. She turned to the crowd. "Sorry everyone! I guess I don't know my own strength."

Everyone was eating the wedding cake after it was cut, except Raven. She wasn't much of a sweets fan.

Beast Boy walked over to her. "What's going on? Are the results that bad?"

"They were, and always are just going to be worthless…"

Beast Boy frowned. "So, you aren't really trying?"

"Sorry Beast Boy. There's nothing more we could be, besides friends." There was a bit of a sting in her heart saying that.

"…I don't believe that."

Raven closed her eyes with an irritable look. "It doesn't matter what you believe, Beast Boy. If we were to take it further, I could kill you and others as well."

Beast Boy grabbed her hand and smiled. "How do you even know that if you never tried us out?"

Raven yanked her hand away from his and glared at him. "Are you honestly fine with not only putting your life on the line with that risk, but others as well?"

"Look Raven, I know that your powers make it dangerous for you to feel… However, I'm willing to be patient and understanding with all that. And… I know it's your choice and all, but I still don't understand why you're giving up on experimenting with Cyborg."

She looked down, remembering it was that experiment and her selfish desires that got Beast Boy in trouble.

Beast Boy grabbed both of her hands. "I don't think it's worthless. But even if nothing comes of it… I truly do love you Raven."

Raven pulled away. "… Just stop."

"And I know you love me too. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy, and to help you in any way I can." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know… you don't want to see me get hurt, or anyone for that matter. That's what I love about you, Raven. You may act all cold and uncaring. But deep down, you are extremely caring, strong, mature, and beautiful."

Raven looked down at Beast Boy's hand.

"Someone as sweet and amazing deserve to have someone that she loves to stick by her forever no matter the hardships. And I'm willing to be that guy."

Raven was unsure of what to do. It was extremely risky to date him. Yet, was it really safer to keep her feelings bottled up for him forever? Suddenly, something hit Raven in the head, which the object made Beast Boy fall backwards in surprise. Raven grabbed it off her head and looked at it.

"What… is that?"

Raven saw stems with no peddles that were wrapped in fancy but wrecked wrapping and ribbon. It took her awhile to realize what it was and smiled a bit. "Garbage."

Robin and Starfire's wedding went off without a hitch, and they had their daughter not long after. Everyone was now out getting their own place, with everyone growing their families. However, that did not mean they stopped being a team. Whenever there was trouble, they came together to stop it.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for such a short story! I may pick this back up later or make a sequel in the future... In any case, I hope you enjoyed the read :)


End file.
